


Sur le fil, du temps

by lucierole



Category: Captain Harlock, Yama - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: Parfois la bêtise humaine dépasse l’entendement, surtout lorsque l’on tient l’univers entre ses mains. Une bouteille de bourbon entre deux corsaires balafrés, un détonateur qui se balade dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia et le monde s’apprête à disparaître.





	Sur le fil, du temps

Quelques mois après l’échec de la Coalition de Gaïa dans sa tentative de destruction de la Terre. 

Malgré l’opposition d’une grande partie de l’humanité, notre belle planète bleue est toujours sous la régence de la chancellerie de Gaïa mais peut-être plus pour longtemps.

 

L’Arcadia est en vol stationnaire non loin de Mars, tout canon pointé vers celle-ci. Cloitré dans ses quartiers, Albator, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard fixe sur cette belle planète rouge où réside son pire ennemi, la Coalition de Gaia, a l’air préoccupé. Que fait-il ici me direz-vous ? Et pourquoi Gaia ne le pourchasse-t-elle pas ?

Les êtres humains errants dans le cosmos livrent une bataille sans merci contre la Coalition afin de résider de nouveau sur Terre. Albator les a rejoints dans cette lutte.

Lassés et surtout affaiblis par les combats incessants contre les humains errants et d’essuyer une multitude de raclées par l’Arcadia, les chanceliers de Gaïa ont décidé de lâcher du mou. Le deal, laisser les humains revenir sur Terre mais sous leur contrôle. 

Le premier chancelier contacta Albator pour délibérer sur cette éventualité, étant donné qu’il est plus ou moins le meneur de toutes ses âmes sans patrie. Pas chaud le pirate ; pour diverses raisons, mais bon, son protégé pense différemment et comme il sera son successeur, se sera donc lui qui prendra tout cela en main un jour.

Après concertation entre les deux corsaires, il fut convenu que ce soit Yama qui se rende sur Gaïa pour négocier les termes de ce compromis plutôt qu’Albator, moins diplomate et ayant la gâchette plus facile.

Sceptique, le Capitaine de l’Arcadia impose à Yama de porter le détonateur des bombes à oscillation à son ceinturon. 

— Si c’est un traquenard, tu fais tout sauter, compris ! somme le vieux Capitaine à son apprenti avant qu’il ne soit escorté sur Gaïa par ses soldats. 

Albator attend patiemment le retour de son protéger. Yama est parti depuis des heures maintenant et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Soucieux de ne pas savoir si son double reviendra vivant ou pas de cette entrevue avec son ennemi, Albator enquille quelques verres de bourbon pour apaiser son mal-être. Et puis si Yama appuyait sur le déclencheur des bombes à oscillation, un dernier bourbon avant de mourir serait bien, pensait-il.

Une navette de transport Gaïenne fait enfin son apparition et se dirige vers l’Arcadia. Albator, prévenu que Yama est de retour, soupire de soulagement.

Après que la navette ait déposé Yama sur l’Arcadia, Albator voit son successeur débarquer dans ses quartiers quelques minutes plus tard. Il rejoint son fauteuil à son entrée d’un pas lent avec la grâce qu’on lui connait. Quant à Yama un peu désinvolte, se jette sur la méridienne pour s’y allonger, sourire en coin et le regard espiègle. 

Le p’tit Yama a bien changé depuis qu’il a la barre de l’Arcadia entre les mains, enfin parfois. Albator lui confiait peu le commandement car il se jette sur l’ennemi sans réfléchir lui donnant des sueurs froides, ainsi qu’à son vieil ami. Le célèbre corsaire de l’espace est tombé sur plus fou que lui au combat. Le capitaine y est-il pour quelque chose ? Certainement…

Les deux corsaires vont avoir une conversation tout à fait posée, enfin pour les premiers propos, le reste de cet échange partira en vrille. Yama va faire son rapport à son mentor qui est impatient de connaitre les détails de cet entretien avec l’ennemi. 

Yama chantonne joyeusement, Albator le scrute de son œil implacable. Le merdeux vient à peine de débouler dans ses quartiers qu’il l’agace déjà. Le plus vieux engage la conversation.

— Tout s’est passé comme tu l’as voulu à ce que je vois, dit Albator en se servant un verre.  
— Ouais, dans l’ensemble.   
— Un p’tit bourbon ? lui propose Albator. 

Yama acquiesce de la tête pour répondre à la question de son mentor. Il se redresse pour s’asseoir en s’ébouriffant la tignasse, faisant de lui la copie conforme du plus célèbre corsaire de l’espace. Cependant la ressemblance s’arrête là.

— Pourquoi pas, fêtons cette première négociation qui nous mène vers un avenir plus serein. Ma foi, je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, dit le jeune pirate l’air léger.

Le Capitaine sert Yama, lui apporte son verre et retourne s’avachir sur son trône. 

— Ils sont tout de même épuisants tous ces bureaucrates aux cheveux tressés comme des princesses des temps anciens, s’esclaffa Yama d’un ton moqueur.

Albator le sourcil légèrement levé, l’œil interrogateur, scrute le jeune pirate. Yama examine le liquide dans son verre avec attention, et sniffe son contenu.

— Ils m’ont pondu un accord d’une centaine de pages, que j’ai dû lire sur le champ pour une entente préalable, explique le futur capitaine, Houa ! Il nettoie les canalisations ce bourbon.   
— Cuvée spéciale, répond le maître des lieux.  
— Où avez-vous déniché ça ?   
— Cargo de ravitaillement de Gaia bien évidement, précise Albator sourire en coin.

Le jeune borgne s’envoie le bourbon en deux trois gorgées. Son joli minois est parcouru d’un certain nombre de mimiques exprimant le dégout faisant pouffer le Capitaine. Le bourbon est de bonne qualité et son degré d’alcool est un peu élevé, disons … un peu beaucoup.

— Costaud le truc, mais ça fait du bien, j’en avais besoin après avoir entendu toutes les conneries de ces abrutis en robe longue, reprit Yama en s’enfonçant dans la méridienne.

Le nez dans le fond son verre, Albator se morfond, son successeur est définitivement un emmerdeur, qui va lui donner du fil à retorde pour qu’il devienne son portrait craché et ce n’est pas gagné, croyez-moi !

— T’en veux un autre ? proposa le maître à son apprenti. Je vais l’assommer ce soir à coup de bourbon, je vais peut-être passer une soirée tranquille sans l’avoir dans les pattes, pensa-t-il.

— Ouais !   
— Sers-toi…, ! Alors, quel est le compromis ? 

Yama se lève pour se remplir un autre verre, à ras bord cette fois, vidant le fond de la bouteille devant le Capitaine pensant.

— Mais, il ne m’en a même pas laissé une goute le merdeux ! se dit-il.

— Bien, si les terriens et vous promettez de ne plus vous attaquer aux vaisseaux de Gaia, la chancellerie s’engage à vous laisser tranquille. Elle donnerait le droit à tous les humains de vivre leurs dernières années de leur existence sur la terre, explique Yama en retournant s’asseoir sur la méridienne.

— La belle affaire.  
— Capitaine, c’est pour le bien de l’humanité, mourir sur Terre, là où nous sommes nés, c’est le rêve de tous, non ! s’exclama-t-il en sifflant son deuxième bourbon. 

Albator fait la moue, comment va-t-il occuper ses journées s’il ne peut plus dégommer les vaisseaux de Gaia ?

Hop ! Deuxième bourbon avalé pour Yama. Encore deux ou trois comme celui-là pour être soigné comme son Capitaine. 

Albator se lève un peu titubant pour aller observer les étoiles aux fenêtres de ses quartiers, l’air grave et solennel comme on lui connait. Le degré d’alcool contenu dans le bourbon commence à retourner le cerveau de l’apprenti capitaine qui voit son mentor en plusieurs exemplaires. Il ne boit jamais en temps normal, ses idées ne sont plus très claires après ce deuxième verre. Yama ricane en observant Albator zigzaguer jusqu’aux fenêtres constatant que lui aussi a abusé de ce bon bourbon.

— Capitaine, vous avez bu pendant mon absence ?  
— Juste un peu.  
— Juste un peu comment ? Combien de verre ?   
— Aucune idée, j’ai ouvert cette bouteille suite à ton départ pour Gaia, s’explique Albator vacillant.   
— Ah ouais, c’est qu’il était soucieux le Capitaine, Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez descendu les trois quarts de la bouteille !  
— Tu comprends quoi toi la photocopie, hein ?   
— Je comprends que vous vous êtes fait du souci pour moi, rétorqua Yama amusé.

Albator bougonne en fronçant le soucis, furieux d’avoir été démasqué par Yama qui a deviné qu’il était inquiet pour lui. Mais le doyen veut des détails sur la négociation et Yama, pense-t-il, se fait un malin plaisir à ne rien divulguer. Il perd patience.

— Hé alors c’est tout ? lui demanda Albator agacé.  
— J’ai bien ri là-bas, il pensait vraiment avoir à faire à vous, quel effet vous faites ! La trouille se lisait sur leur visage à ces Gaïens, ce fut…, heu…, jubilatoire d’être vous. Des femmes se sont même évanouies sur mon passage. 

— Vraiment… ! 

L’humeur d’Albator se dégrade, il aurait aimé voir l’effet qu’il provoque chez les Gaiennes et bien évidement c’est le merdeux qui en profite, songea-t-il.

— Mouais… ! Je vous ai ramené le double du contrat pour que vous y jetiez un œil. J’aimerais avoir votre opinion sur le sujet.   
— J’m’en fiche ! Fait comme tu veux ! dit le célèbre corsaire en faisant la moue.  
— Captain, aller arrêtez de bouder enfin !  
— Je boude pas, réplique sèchement Albator.  
— Si, tu boudes, comme un vieux ronchon.

Albator se retourne, dégaine son cosmo dragoon non sans mal et met Yama en joue. 

— Je vais te trouer la peau la photocopie ! Tu m’entends, ! Je ne suis pas un vieux ronchon ! hurle le chef des lieux irrité par les propos un peu trop familier de son jeune apprenti.

Ça y est, Yama a réussi à mettre en boule son Capitaine.

— J’suis mieux armé que toi vieux ronchon, dit-il en ricanant, la main posée sur le déclencheur des bombes à oscillation. 

Albator le dévisage des pieds à la tête, dédaigneux.

— T’es méprisable Yama !   
— Comme toi Captain.   
— Mhum, trinquons à cette trêve alors ! dit-il à son protéger après quelques secondes de méditation. Il va bientôt tomber, encore un verre ou deux et hop allongé le merdeux, je serais tranquille pour la soirée, pensa Albator.

— La bouteille est vide, Captain.

Albator rengaine son arme. Plusieurs tentatives seront nécessaires pour que le cosmo dragoon retrouve sa place dans son étui sans faire de dégâts. Toujours chancelant, Albator retourne s’asseoir sur son trône, un air abruti sur le visage, trifouille dans les tiroirs de la table pour en sortir une bouteille de bourbon toute neuve. 

— La voilà ! dit le Corsaire en tapant un coup sec le cul de la bouteille sur la table.   
— Tiens, attrape ! crie le merdeux.

Yama vient de lancer son verre au Capitaine, qui bien évidement n’est pas en possession de tous ses moyens pour attraper le verre au vol. Passant à quelques centimètres de son profil gauche, le verre finit sa course sur le plancher. 

— T’es dingue ou quoi, tu veux me balafrer l’autre joue ?  
— Non ! Tester tes réflexes…, ben ce n’est pas terrible pour le plus redouté des corsaires !   
— Je vais te zigouiller un jour ou l’autre la photocopie si tu continues à me chercher comme ça !  
— Mouais, peut-être mais au moins j’t’aurais bien pourri la vie avant. Et pis j’te signale au passage que je suis censé prendre ta place un jour, alors si tu me buttes adieu bourbon, jolies filles et tranquillité.

Albator lui lance la bouteille de bourbon, et par chance Yama la rattrape.

— Dépasse pas les bornes quand même car t’je jure que j’vais t’étriper. Je trouverai bien quelqu’un d’autre pour commander l’Arcadia.  
— Ha, ha, quel imbécile voudrait te remplacer à part moi, hein ? Ha ! Pis sera pas mon problème après tout si j’suis mort, réplique Yama avec moquerie.

Après réflexion, assez difficile la réflexion, les neurones noyés dans le bourbon, Albator vient s’affaler près de Yama sur la méridienne. Il entoure la tête de son successeur et lui frictionne la tignasse aussi longue et mal peignée que lui maintenant. Yama rit niaisement en repoussant le Capitaine avec les coudes. 

— Ce n’est pas faux, je suis donc obligé de te supporter, admet le vieux pirate.

Yama boit une gorgée de bourbon à même le goulot. 

— J’crois bien oui… ! Une p’tite rasade, Captain ? 

Albator s’empare du bourbon, désespéré. Son successeur est bien décidé à lui en faire voir, et même boire, de toutes les couleurs. Il lui ressemble plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé finalement. Puis, le Capitaine ne veux pas se l’avouer mais il l’aime bien le merdeux. 

Les couloirs de l’Arcadia débordent d’animations, de cris, de rires depuis que le jeune capitaine est à bord. La vie sur ce vaisseau est apparue avec la jeunesse et l’esprit taquin du jeune capitaine, même le maître des lieux en sourit parfois.

Yama arrache la bouteille des mains de son mentor avant même qu’il n’ait pu boire une goutte du précieux liquide. Albator l’observe descendre le bourbon.

— Hé bien ! Quelle descente, je vais p’t’être en faire queq’chose en fait ! constata le corsaire. 

Après avoir avalé quelques rasades, le jeune pirate redonne le coupable de leur état second à son Capitaine en lui plaquant fortement la bouteille contre son estomac qui le fait se plier en deux, le souffle coupé. 

— Je sens que je vais augmenter mon stock de bourbon personnel avec toi dans les pattes si je veux tenir le coup, en conclut Albator.  
— Y a une autre solution pour se débarrasser de tous ces problèmes en fait.   
— Et laquelle ?   
— Ben t’es bête ou quoi, c’est pas toi qui voulais tout faire péter y a quelques mois.

Albator profite que Yama joue avec son ceinturon pour s’envoyer une petite giclée, au cas où celui-ci lui arracherait de nouveau l’euphorique liquide dont c’est la dernière bouteille.

Tant bien que mal, Yama détache le détonateur de sa taille et caresse la sécurité du détonateur avec le pouce, prêt à la soulever. 

— Hé, la photocopie ! Attends au moins qu’on est fini ce succulent bourbon ! s’écrit Albator en ouvrant grand ses yeux tous globuleux.   
— t’as r’zon Cap, s’rai du gashis euh … gâchis pardon ''hips''.   
— Viens, avant faissons un p'tit tour dans l’couloir Arcadia, hisoir...houlàlà ! J’ai abusé de ce bon bourbon moi ! Histoire euh ! De dire au r’voir à tout l’monde.   
— Ok Cap-ain, acquiesce l’apprenti.

Voilà, les deux pirates ont bu plus que raison. Ils décident de se rendre à la passerelle pour dire adieu au cosmos. Déjà que les couloirs de l’Arcadia sont interminables mais en les parcourant de longs et surtout en large la route sera longue pour les deux acolytes.

Les deux borgnes errent dans les couloirs voulant faire leurs adieux aux membres d’équipage avant d’en finir. Albator chante quelques chansons paillardes, enfin il essaie, avec Yama accroché à l’épaule. Ils ne rencontreront qu’une personne, la pauvre, et une botte. 

Dans la pénombre du couloir emprunté par les joyeux lurons, des bruits de talons féminin résonnent. Les deux balafrés à la vision trouble, plissent les yeux pour voir qui s’avance vers eux. 

Yama dégaine son arme, son mentor fait de même.

— N’est attaqué ? s’interroge Yama.  
— Ch'sais pas !

Les deux poivrots, cosmo dragoon en main, sont prêts à faire feu. Yama est le premier à reconnaître cette silhouette rouge qui se dévoile devant eux. 

— Hé capt, c’est l’offichier Kei.  
— Rha ouais, j’l’aurai bien mise dans mon lit celle-là, dit le vieux corsaire les yeux tous pétillants.  
— Mouais, moi aumsi.  
— Non mais ça va pas, l’est à moi c’te poupée.  
— Ben lors pourquoi t’as pas fait ? le questionne Yama.  
— Respect.   
— Imbécile ! rétorque le jeune pirate.  
— Merchi.   
— Vais demander alors, pitete-être préfère plus jeune, héhé !   
— Tu vas t’manger une torgnole la ph’tocopie, lui assure Albator.  
— C’est quoi une ph’tocopie Captain ?   
— laisse tombébé.   
— Bonsoir messieurs, tout va comme vous voulez, vous semblez heu…, un peu fatigués ? leur demande la belle Kei.  
— Nooon, pas du tout, heu… j'voulais savoir, préfère-moi ou Captain dans ton lit bel’blonde ? lui demande Yama sans détour.

Yama jubile en imaginant déjà des moments plaisant avec le bel officier aux rondeurs appétissantes mais se sera de courte durée.

— Quoi !!! répond l’officier Kei estomaquée par la question de Yama.  
— On v’drais savoir avec le Captain l’quel tu préfères dans ton lit. 

Yama se retourne sur Albator dont l’oeil pétille à l’idée qu’elle pourrait le choisir.

— Hé ! Nous deux à la fois pitetre !!! suggère Yama.  
— T’es mal Yama.   
— Qu’est que… ? Qu’est-ce que tu dis Yama… ? Vous êtes des ordures de la pire espèce tous les deux !   
— Aïe ! Je sens qu’on va morfler, souligne le plus vieux des deux corsaires. 

La réponse va être piquante pour les deux balafrés. Il s’abat sur la joue droite de Yama une bonne gifle bien calée par l’officier Kei. La force de la frappe le fait tomber à la renverse, il n’a rien vu venir. A terre, hébété, Yama se frotte la joue qui commence à tiédir.

L’officier en second s’approche d’Albator furieuse et le dévisage avec mépris. Albator lui, sourit bêtement toujours avec ses idées mal placées en tête. 

— Et vous Capitaine…, oui vous…, vous ne valez pas mieux, rhan ! dit l’officier donnant de l’élan à sa main.

Albator lui aussi se voit recevoir une mandale bien calée sur la joue. La ‘Charmante’ Kei poursuit son chemin en insultant ses supérieurs de tous les noms d’oiseaux de l’univers. Stoïques, les deux pirates la regarde s’éloigner.

— Dit dont pas fachile l’offichier Kei ! souligne Yama. Par contre de dos elle est bas mal mais j'aibe bieux l'devant t’sais les deux… ! Ho ! fait-il en se frottant la joue devenue piquante. J'voulais juste passer bon temps avant mourir moi !  
— Raté la phtocopie ! ricane Albator.

Albator aide Yama à se remettre debout avec toute les peines du monde. 

Bras dessus bras dessous, direction la passerelle où ils ont décidé de dire au revoir à ce monde cruel en faisant péter l’univers. Ils reprennent leur chemin temps tant bien que mal, chantant à tue-tête, bouteille de bourbon et détonateur dansant au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

Une rencontre fortuite va se présenter aux deux ivrognes. Yama trébuche, ce qui le propulse vers l’avant, manquant de tomber. Comme vous le savez tous, les couloirs de l’Arcadia sont jonchés de choses diverses et variées. Là en l’occurrence, il s’agit d’une botte qui va perturber leur marche vers la passerelle.

— Qu’es’chest ça ? s’interroge le jeune capitaine.  
— Une botte, fait constater Albator à sa photocopie, pas trop convaincu tout de même de la chose qui se trouve là.   
— Fait quoi là ?   
— Chais pas, perdu son propriétaire.   
— Pff ! Yama donne un grand coup de botte…dans la botte. 

La botte fait un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Le jeune pirate maîtrisant mal son équilibre se raccroche au cou de son mentor qui lui aussi perd son aplomb. Ils se vautrent lamentablement au sol, l’un sur l’autre. Albator sur le dos avec Yama grimpé sur lui. Toujours les bras autour du cou de son aîné, Yama le dévisage l’air niais. 

— T’es beau Captain !   
— Qu’est ce t’as, tu veux m’embrasser ou quoi ?   
— Mouai !   
— T’es fou ! Embrasse pas les garçons moi. 

Albator le pousse sur le côté et lui décroche une bonne tourniole (par-dessus celle de Kei). 

— Merde…, j’rigole Captain.   
— J’une rép’tation à maitnir moi.   
— Ha ouais, laquelle ? demande Yama.  
— J’suis l’beau gosse de l’espace.   
— Haha ! Tu rêves, c’est moi main’ant, t’es trop vieux ? dit-il en ricanant se moquant ouvertement de son mentor.  
— J’vais tuer la ph’tocopie !   
— Nan ! Peux pas… ! Adieu j’lies filles et bourbon.   
— Grrr !

Albator se remet debout le premier. Une fois stabilisé, il attrape Yama par le colbaque, le relève d’un coup sec, lui retape la veste et réarrange ses cheveux, enfin à sa façon. Yama se raccroche à l’épaule d’Albator qui l’emmène au bout de leur chemin. Arrivés à la passerelle, Yama s’avance à la barre et Albator s’assoit sur son trône. 

— Adieu monde cruel, que j’aille en enfer. Captain Albator ! A la barre s’il te plaît, viens faire tes adieux au cosmos. 

Albator se lève péniblement pour rejoindre son successeur, enfin plus maintenant car ils ont décidé de tout réduire au néant. 

— Enfin libéré de toutes ses conneries, au revoir Yama !   
— Au revoir Captain, ce fut un nonheur de combattre à vos côtés. 

Puis une douce voix interpelle nos deux suicidaires. 

— Capitaines !

Ils se retournent et sans avoir eu le temps de voir ou comprendre quoique ce soit, ils reçoivent une pluie de glaçons en pleine face avec l’eau bien fraîche qui va avec, certainement pour accompagner le bourbon. 

— Vous avez fini vos imbécillités tous les deux ! peste Miimé arrachant le détonateur des mains de Yama.

Les deux ivrognes de Capitaines ont le souffle coupé par l’eau glacée leur rendant un soupçon de lucidité, ou peut-être est-ce les glaçons qui leur ont martelés le crâne. 

— Vous êtes de beaux idiots tous les deux ! leur fait constater Kei les fusillant du regard les mains sur les hanches.   
— Retournez dans vos quartiers tous les deux, les sermonne Miimé visiblement très fâchée. Nous en reparlerons demain, leur dit-elle en pointant de l’index le chemin de la sortie. 

— D’accord Miimé, acquiesce le plus cruel des corsaires de l’espace comme un gosse qui vient de se faire réprimander.

Le maître et son apprenti quittèrent la passerelle la tête base, se rendant compte qu’ils avaient dépassé les bornes. On ne joue pas avec la vie des êtres vivants. Était-ce un jeu en fin de compte ? Kei et Miimé, leurs sceaux vides à la main, regardèrent les deux acolytes s’enfoncer dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia, bras dessus bras dessous, marmonnant dieu sait quoi. 

Morale de l’histoire : la vie de milliard de personnes peut dépendre d’un jeu stupide et des imbéciles qui y participent.

FIN


End file.
